Disney Heroes Episode: Tornado Alert
Disney Heroes Episode: Tornado Alert About the Episode: Kim, Joss & Ann went to Tornado Alley for the Weekend and got a Hybrid car that runs on Algae Bio-Fuel. But when Metal Sonic uses the Tornado cannon, our Heroes must stop the machine before it destroys the North-East Seaboard The Episode Act 1 In the Opening scene, Monique tells Peter Parker, Sora, Kairi, Elastigirl & Goku with bad news that Kim, Ann & Joss are going away for the Weekend. Kim tells Akima about it and she took it happy but then Kim cry including Violet, Sonic hands his blue Walky-Talky to Joss so they can always remember, they had a farewell party and the 3 leave by Airplane. On Sunday morning, Kim, Ann & Joss returned home to New York City with the 2011 Hybrid and they had a welcome-home party. But at the Death Star, Metal Sonic tells Venom that he'll use his project the 'Tornado Cannon' to wipe out the entire Northeast Seaboard on his Aircraft, he reminds him not to fail or he'll be destroyed. Act 2 At Philadelphia, Clover, Violet and Pan enjoy their Mother/Daughter Field Trip at the Art Museum but then a Supercell is formed west of the city Act 3 Sonic uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and with help from Sora and Kairi, he destroys Metal Sonic & the Tornado Machine but 1 final blast caused the Megacell to touchdown the F6 Super Tornado and it went through Downtown Philadelphia after Clover agrees to take shelter with Stella, Goku, Ann & Kim. When the tornado dies, people starts cleaning up the damage and the Heroes knew that Venom is getting serious about taking over Earth. QUOTES (Opening Lines) Kim Possible: 'I'm going to Tornado Alley for the weekend with my Mom and Sister' Akima: 'You'll be able to see Tornadoes, Farms including Horses...I think i'll be fun' Kim Possible: 'Wow, you're taking it personally...I though you might get a little sad' (But then Kim breaks down sad) Kim Possible: (Sobs) (She was confort by Akima) Violet: 'I'm gonna miss ya, Kim!' (Crying) (Joss & Sonic use the Walky-talky after packing) Sonic: 'I'm gonna miss ya' Joss Possible: 'I'm gonna miss ya too' (In the Living Room) Donatello: 'I'm gonna miss her, and I didn't know what to tell her' Kairi: 'Look at this way, they'll have fun seeing Tornado Alley' (At sundown, Monique & Raphael knew about Kim's big weekend in the central states) Monique: 'How are we gonna protect the Earth without Kim?' (Later that night at the Dining Hall) Tony Stark: 'And we will all miss you, but you must follow your Destiny' (The next morning) Michelangelo: 'I gotta get something, I'll be back' Kim Possible: 'But I'm leaving in 45 minutes' (But Michelangelo left) (Then outside at the Airport) Ann Possible: 'Ok, Kimmy and Joss, this is it. Let's get going' Kim Possible: 'Good bye, everyone. We'll see you after this long weekend' Sora: 'Just look after yourselves' (Kim, Ann & Joss board the Mini Airplane and took off for the Central US States for the Weekend) Amy Rose: '(Crying)!' Michelangelo: (He contacts Kim on the Walky Talky but no answer) 'Kim, come in. This is Mikey speaking, where are you!?' (Sighs) (Then he left the large Picture of the 4 Turtles with Kim, Ann & Joss at a Chinese Dinner) (First Lines of the Episode) (At HQ 3 days after Kim, Ann & Joss left for the Tornado Alley Trip, we find Helen Parr playing Cards with Violet, Karai, April O'Neil and Nani) Karai: (Doorbell rings) 'I'll get it (She walks to the door and as she opens it, she sees Ann, Kim & Joss arrived home) Guys, you're home' Ann Possible: 'We skipped the last Attraction and got a surprise that's gonna save the planet from Peak Oil' Nani: 'Everyone, Kim, Ann and Joss are home' Weather Tracker: 'There's a Supercell moving east from the Midwest and the Jet Stream moving from Northern Canada. Plus there's a new Supercell that Venom created is located at northeast Georgia moving in this direction. Right now, the Supercell and the Jet Stream is at critical mass and it this small cell fuses into the city of Philadelphia, it'll be a disaster in the making. It will be...the Perfect Super Tornado' Vegeta: 'We got to stop Metal Sonic before both Supercells collide so we'll weaken the effects in Washington D.C' Mary Jane: 'But what about Philadelphia?' Weather Tracker: 'Thanks to Metal Sonic, there's not gonna be a Philadelphia' Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disaster Scenes